Love the Demon
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A vicious attack on Tetsuya leads Byakuya to ask Ichigo and Renji to guard his recovering cousin and his fiancé, who is heir to leadership of another powerful clan. As they strive to protect the two, love blossoms...yaoi, mpreg...Ichigo/Renji, Shirohoshi/Tetsuya
1. Trail of Blood

**Love the Demon**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: Trail of Blood**

"Here is your tea, Kuchiki taichou," Tetsuya said, setting a cup of hot green tea on his cousin's desk, "I am finished with everything assigned to me."

"Very well," Byakuya said, a slight smirk on his face as he observed the impatience held just beneath the surface of his younger cousin's sapphire blue eyes, "You are excused for the evening."

"Arigato, Kuchiki taichou!" Tetsuya said, turning immediately and flash stepping out the front door of the sixth divsion.

Renji looked up from his desk, unable to hold back a soft chuckle.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously, "He seemed in a hurry to get out of here. Was it something I said?"

"No," Byakuya said, glancing at the door as it closed behind the departing third seat, "Actually, he received a hell butterfly earlier that seemed to set him off. He was somewhat distracted ever since it arrived."

"Well, it didn't stop him from doing his job," Renji said, shaking his head, "I don't get why he's a third seat, Taicho. He has buckets of practical knowledge, strong powers and a bankai? He should be a fukutaicho at least, ne?"

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"Tetsuya does have a great deal of technical and tactical knowledge from his years as our clan's head of security and acting as my bodyguard, but this is his first time holding a post in the military. He must adjust to the chain of command here and widen his focus from just protecting me."

"He seems to be enjoying himself. And he's doing one hell of a great job too. I'm uh...getting kinda nervous," the redhead laughed, "I know you've been wanting me to promote..."

"And you will," Byakuya said with certainty, "While we wait for that, it makes good sense to work with Tetsuya to acclimatize him."

"Ah!" Renji exclaimed, "Right, so when I go, he is all ready to step in."

"I hope for it to be a smooth transition."

"I think it will be," Renji stated with certainty, "He's coming along great."

"That is partly due to your involvement," Byakuya said gratefully, "You have put a great deal of effort into assisting Tetsuya in settling in and training for advancement."

"Heh, it doesn't take much effort, really," Renji chuckled, "Just point him and that fleabag horse of his in the direction of trouble and he's all over it. He damned smart, Taicho. He'll make taicho someday."

"Perhaps," Byakuya said, an edge of deep pride leaking into his voice.

"So, what was up that had him so flustered?" Renji asked, looking back at his work, "You'd think he had a hot date or something."

"Something of that nature. The hell butterfly was from the Hiromatsu clan, most likely his fiancé, Hiromatsu Shirohoshi."

Renji blinked in surprise.

"Tetsuya's getting married?"

"Yes, although it has not been officially announced. It is an arranged marriage sought by the Hiromatsu clan. They are impressed with Tetsuya's abilities and reputation, so have sought his hand for their heir, despite Tetsuya being half-noble.

"And how does he feel about that?" the redhead asked, frowning, "I mean, for nobles I guess it's more to be expected, but for us common folk..."

"Tetsuya is accepting of the union, and in fact has bonded well with his affianced already. They are careful to adhere to the rules of courtship, but it seems that they are very much in love with each other."

"Huh," Renji mused, shaking his head, "I just can't imagine something like that."

He sighed softly as he returned to his work, but looked up with a curious expression a moment later.

"Hey uh, Taicho, you think that now that Ichigo is heir of the Shiba clan that he will have to have an arranged marriage?"

"It is a distinct possibility," Byakuya said, nodding briefly, "With the revelation and acceptance of Ichigo as the Shiba heir and the return of the Shiba name to the rosters of the noble clans, the Shiba clan and mine are equal in power and status. It is very likely that other clans wanting to forge a positive alliance with the Shiba clan or desiring to improve their status among the noble houses will seek Ichigo's hand for one of their kin."

"I wonder how he's gonna handle that," Renji mused, taking on a pensive look as he addressed his work again.

Byakuya's eyes lifted and observed the redhead quietly for a moment before lowering again.

"Renji," he said, making the other man look up in surprise, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Wh-wha...you...you _know_, Taicho?" Renji stammered, "But I...!"

"Oh, do not worry," Byakuya assured him, smirking slightly, "It is just that I work very closely with you, and that Rukia has also noticed something in your behavior. You needn't concern yourself that you have become too obvious. But...I think that if you have serious intentions about Shiba Ichigo, you had best speak up about it now, before his hand is spoken for."

"Y-yeah," Renji sighed, biting at his lip, "Well, we know how that would go, ne Taicho? You married a commoner and your clan got pretty much up in arms about it."

"But they accepted it," Byakuya explained, "And I believe that Shiba Isshin and Kukakku are not the type to overlook honest love in the name of clan relations. That is part of the reason why the Shiba clan got itself into so much trouble."

"Right," Renji said, looking even more troubled, "Well, you know, I don't want to cause any trouble for Ichigo. He's having to do a lot of adjusting to things as it is. He needs a friend now, and that's what I'm being for him."

"I understand," Byakuya said, giving him an oddly warm and sympathetic look as the redhead left of the conversation and addressed the papers on his desk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, you wait here and do not stick your fuzzy nose into our business!" Tetsuya scolded the tall, black Arabian stallion as he slid down off of the lovely creature's back

Arashi snickered softly, blinking in the bright moonlight.

_As though I would be interested in your secret rendezvous with your lover_, the stallion's wispy voice whispered into the young noble's mind, _I will see that you are not disturbed._

"By anyone, including you this time!" Tetsuya answered reprovingly.

_I don't know why it matters. The two of you will be married shortly, and anyway, it is not like you are going to be able to keep your preg-"_

"Hush!" Tetsuya hissed, looking around, "Did you hear that?"

_What?_

"I do not know. It was an odd whistle of some sort."

Arashi scanned the area briefly, laying back his ears and stamping discontentedly.

_Perhaps you should not meet him tonight, Master. Something doesn't feel right._

"Well, he is expecting me," Tetsuya explained, "And I have to tell him. We have to make plans for concealing it until after our wedding."

_Right. Well, off you go, then. I will stand guard._

"Arigato," Tetsuya said, nodding, "Just you mind you do not cause trouble yourself."

_I will attempt not to_, the stallion laughed softly as Tetsuya flash stepped into the trees.

He stepped more slowly into the cover of brush and trees and scanned the area, first with his sharp eyes, then by extending his reiatsu. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, he flicked his ears about, listening intently. Still on guard, he lowered his graceful head and nibbled at the field grasses.

A sudden rise in reiatsu startled the horse as a powerful reiatsu field rose around him.

_What? Master?_

The stallion's sapphire eyes widened and he reared, giving an equine squeal of rage.

_Master!_

_Does he not hear me?_

_TETSUYA! They are...!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh!" Tetsuya gasped as a warm arm wrapped around him from behind and a line of kisses were run up the side of his throat, "Shiro-sama, how do you...d-do that? I did not even sense you!"

"Eh," said the Hiromatsu heir, nibbling on Tetsuya's soft earlobe and sending sweet shivers through him, "It's a family ability. We've become very good at moving around with stealth. That's why so many of my relatives make it into the second division."

"Right," panted the blue-eyed noble, squirming free and turning, only to be met with a melting kiss, "Sh-shiro-sama!"

"Stop calling me that," the other young man complained, "It is just Shiro to you, Tetsuya."

"Ah, but using that now might lead me to slip and say it that way in public. We have to be discreet until we are wed, Shiro-sama."

Shirohoshi laughed and tightened his arms around Tetsuya, sinking into his mouth and kissing him until he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"I have overcome my sweet Tetsuya," he chuckled, reaching for the tie at his lover's waist, "Now, you will surrender to me?"

"In a moment," Tetsuya said breathlessly, peeking through fallen strands of wavy black hair at his brown-haired counterpart, "There is...oh!"

He lost his breath as Shiro kissed his way down a fine-carved collarbone, then glanced up into Tetsuya's flustered expression.

"Sorry," the Hiromatsu heir laughed, loosening his grip on Tetsuya, then admiring the happy expression on the younger man's lovely face, "I just cannot help but want to devour you the moment I see you, Tetsuya."

A blush rose on Tetsuya's face and throat, prompting a growl from the Hiromatsu heir and another bout of heated kissing.

"Sh-mmm-shiro!" Tetsuya panted, "There...is something that I have to...ah...hah...I have to tell you!"

"Oh, very well," sighed the other man, letting him go again.

Tetsuya swallowed hard, still flushed and slightly muddled.

"What is it? Byakuya-san hasn't changed his mind about letting you marry me, has he? I'll kill the man!" Shiro said jokingly.

"No," laughed Tetsuya, "It is nothing like that. Byakuya-sama is very pleased that we are going to be married. I think if you hadn't proposed, I might simply have died single. It isn't as though there were that many noble families seeking my hand. I suppose if my name was Shiba Ichigo..."

"Stop right there," Shiro said reprovingly, "Don't say things like that, Tetsuya. I love you. I loved you even before my family sought our marriage."

"But they only accepted me because they learned of..."

"Shh, it doesn't matter to me. I love you, and I would love you even if you weren't going to be going to serve in his majesty's Kishu someday."

"Arashi and I have the potential," Tetsuya corrected him, flushing more deeply, "but we are not there yet."

"It doesn't matter," Shiro insisted, his dark brown eyes fixing Tetsuya in place, "Whether you are or not, I love you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. Now...what is it you had to tell me?"

"I..."

He paused and the two men laughed softly at the arrival of a hell butterfly just in time to halt Tetsuya's admission.

"_Shirohoshi-sama," _said the dour voice of one of the Hiromatsu elders, "_An emergency meeting of the clan elders is about to commence and your presence is required. Please return to the manor as soon as you are able."_

"Forget it," Shiro sighed rebelliously, "I am _not _giving up making love to my sweet Tetsuya so that I can go and be _bored to death _by those ridiculous old men!"

"Nonsense," Tetsuya said, shaking his head and shoving the other man away gently,"We are not even supposed to be seeing each other without our attendants! This is already risky. We shouldn't push our..."

Tetsuya's breath was taken away as he was brought down onto a soft fall of plum blossoms that fluttered up off of the ground and into the air as the two young men came down upon them.

"Shiro!"

"Sorry!" his lover said, nipping at his lips playfully, "I just _really_ don't want to go back there. Will you slip out and spend the night with me?"

"I am supposed to leave for a two week mission in Karakura Town in the morning," Tetsuya said, shaking his head.

"Well, you need to meet with me before then, or I will be driven crazy wondering what you were about to tell me."

"I was going to tell you that I am..."

He went silent as Shiro disappeared and his echoing voice called back.

"Meet me later at the lake cabin!"

"Sh-shiro!"

He let out a flustered breath and shook his head again, smiling helplessly.

"Shiro..." he whispered affectionately.

He let out a happy sigh and rested a hand on his slim belly.

"Well, you see what he's like, ne? Let us hope that you will be a bit less heedless than your father."

He looked around, reaching out with his senses, and frowned as he failed to locate Arashi.

"Arashi?" he said in a tentative voice, his hand straying to his weapon.

An uncomfortable twinge gripped him at the lack of a response.

He moved back onto the trail he had followed into the forest and emerged where he had left the stallion only a short time before.

"Arashi?" he said again, reaching out with his senses.

His heart started to race as he spotted the stallion collapsed within the brush near the edge of the forest.

"Arashi!" he cried, flash stepping towards the stallion.

_M-master, no! They are...too strong. Run, Tetsuya!_

"No!" the noble cried, letting his reiatsu swell around him and summoning his power, "Bankai, Koori no bakuha, Re-kuhime!"

He was steps from Arashi when the hum of power warned him of an impending attack and he swiftly sent copies of himself running in several directions. Kido blasts erupted all around, beginning to destroy the myriad of decoys.

"Arashi," Tetsuya panted, falling onto his knees beside the stallion and quickly assessing his injuries.

_Kami, he is hurt too badly. I am going to have to fight them off somehow._

He loosed several volleys of ice blades in the direction from which the attacks were coming, but the enemies quickly moved into new positions and continued attacking.

_I am going to use the rescue form that we keep at the manor,_ he told the collapsed stallion, laying his hands on the beast's heaving belly, _Hold on, Arashi!_

He focused on the waterform that he left for emergencies in a corner of the barn where Arashi was stabled. But as he invoked his power, something struck the shielding that surrounded the two, forcing Tetsuya away as the stallion suddenly disappeared. Tetsuya reacted immediately, sending a crippling burst of ice blades in all directions, then shifting to use of his shikai to send another group of decoys in all directions. But even as he shifted from form to form to escape, kido blasts erupted again all around him, destroying them before he could break free of the area.

A shock of kido struck his body from behind, sending him crashing to the ground. He rolled to his feet, bringing up an ice shield, only to be caught by an attack from the side. Thrown off his feet again, he dragged himself back onto his feet and found himself surrounded by seven cloaked and hooded figures.

"What do you want?" Tetsuya demanded, his chest heaving as he shifted nervously, trying to watch all directions at once for incoming attacks, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

He forcibly relaxed his legs and arms, continuing the slight movements to widen his field of vision. His enemies waited until one of them nodded, then all of them attacked at once.

Tetsuya's power exploded around him, throwing deadly ice blades in all directions as he spotted an opening and flash stepped madly. The enemies flooded the area with kido blasts, destroying the ice and making the air cloudy and cold. Tetsuya disappeared into the mist, but was struck with several kido spells at once and crashed down near the edge of a drop off.

He heard his attackers calling to each other and gathering to search for him, and he crawled towards the cover of the trees, setting more waterforms as he went. He traversed the distance painfully slowly, fearing that at any moment he would be found. His worst fears were realized at the fringes of the forest, when a dark figure appeared suddenly in front of him and fired a kido blast at point blank range.

In a last ditch effort, Tetsuya shifted to a waterform he had set back along the ridge. Back in front of his enemy, Tetsuya's body collapsed and dissolved into a puddle of water. Tetsuya crawled along the edge, looking desperately for a safe place to drop down. But just as he spotted a small ledge down below, strong hands took hold of him and kido blasts destroyed the last of his waterforms.

"You done, half-blood?" a rough voice rasped at him.

Tetsuya gritted his teeth and glared back at the hooded man as a band snapped onto his wrist, sealing his powers.

"Why are you doing this?" Tetsuya asked, groaning as a knee was driven into his abdomen.

He dropped to his knees, then was dragged to his feet and struck forcefully enough to take him to the ground again. Painful shocks of kido jolted his fallen form, bringing him to the edges of consciousness. He heard vicious laughter and a low, hissed order, then everything went mercifully black.


	2. Seeds of Doubt

**Chapter 2: Seeds of Doubt**

"Ichigo-sama, you have a visitor."

Ichigo looked up at his attendant in surprise.

"Kinda late, isn't it?" he queried.

"I thought so too," agreed his brown-eyed attendant, brushing several misbehaving strands of brown hair our of his eyes, "but it is one of your nakama, so I thought you would not mind."

"Huh, just as long as it's not another one of those old fart elders trying to tell me what to do. I thought our clan was less stuffy than the Kuchiki clan and the others. Why do we _have_ guys like that on our council?"

"I am not certain, Ichigo-sama," the attendant said patiently, "but aren't old people supposed to be wise?"

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled, "They're supposed to be. But I don't think that's how it really works out sometimes. All right, let me put a robe on and I'll be right out. Tell...um..."

"Renji-san, sir."

"Ah, tell Renji to hang on a sec."

"Hai, Ichigo-sama."

"Thanks, Toshi."

Ichigo yawned and got up from his desk, setting down the papers he had been reading.

_It seems like I haven't done much but spend time in council and reading up on clan history since Dad and Kukakku announced my naming as heir. Renji and I have barely seen each other since I got my ass thrown out of the spirit dimension and went back to the living world to figure out just who the hell I am._

_I still wonder about that..._

He tied his robe at the waist and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, yawning sleepily, then exited his room and walked out to the greeting room, where Renji waited.

"Hey, Renji," he greeted the redhead casually, "What going on?"

"Eh, sorry to bother you so late, but I just got off of work and wanted to ask you something."

"No problem. It's been a while," the ginger haired youth said, smiling, "Come on and Toshi will make us some tea."

"Sounds good," Renji said, removing his sword from his hip, then sitting down on the sofa.

"Must be busy over at the sixth, ne?" Ichigo asked, "I've barely seen you, Byakuya and Rukia since the quincy war ended."

"Yeah," replied the redhead, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he tried to summon the nerve to say why he had really come to visit, "Soul Society's still a pretty big mess and work piled up while we were all healing from the battles. But you look like you came through all right, ne?"

Ichigo nodded, a grateful look coming onto his face.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for all of you. You, Byakuya, Rukia...hell, everyone. I didn't know how many people were really behind me until this all happened. But...it's still pretty awful, all the people who died."

"Well, now the remaining quincies have agreed not to destroy souls, hollow or otherwise, except when it is a matter of life or death. The balance has been restored, so there's no more need to fight."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "It's a relief to get back to normal things...fighting with my dad, teasing my sisters, you know. Though it sucks that all anyone thinks about around here is who their going to marry me off to."

"What? Really?" Renji said, trying to force down the anxiety the other young man's words caused.

"Oh, Dad and Kukakku say that they won't force me to accept anyone right away, but I must have half of the clans offering their daughters, and a few sons too! I guess even knowing I'm half quincy doesn't scare them off. But then, it's not about me, really...just trying to get a leg up against the other clans. It's a pain in the ass. And we're not able to just tell them to go to hell. We have to be _nice_ about it. But then, being Byakuya and Rukia's friend, you know about that, huh?"

"Ah, yeah. It sucks, but just don't let it get to you."

Renji hesitated, glancing out the window and trying to gather his nerve.

"So," said Ichigo, taking a cup of hot green tea from Toshi as the attendant returned, "you had something you wanted to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, yeah," Renji said, swallowing hard and trying like hell not to blush, "You see..."

He let out a frustrated breath as a hell butterfly entered the room, blinking in surprise as he realized that it was not for Ichigo, but for him.

"Huh?" he mused.

_Renji_, said Byakuya's voice, sounding oddly tired and slightly muffled, _I apologize for disturbing you so late, but my cousin, Tetsuya, and his stallion have been attacked. I need you to come to the crime scene immediately, as we have been assigned to investigate. Renji...if you can, will you please find Inoue Orihime? We have not been able to find her yet, and Tetsuya is...he is unresponsive."_

"Shit..." breathed the redhead, going pale.

"I'll get Orihime," Ichigo said instantly, "She's staying here. She was helping out at the fourth and was too tired to go back to the living world tonight. I hate waking her, but it sounds like Tetsuya really needs her!"

"Hurry," Renji said, his voice catching, "It sounds like Tetsuya's in a bad way."

Ichigo nodded and flash stepped away. Renji stood and grabbed his sword, sliding it into the tie at his waist, then trying to quell the rush of adrenaline that was making his heart pound almost painfully hard.

"Tetsuya," he whispered, looking out the window as a mental image of Byakuya's friendly younger cousin appeared in his mind, "Hang in there, okay? We're coming."

He wanted to scream as the minutes seemed to stretch out unbearably, while Ichigo woke Orihime and hustled her back to the greeting room. As they exited Shiba Manor, Ichigo swept the girl into his arms and began to flash step, with Renji at his side. They followed a haze of pathways, out into a rugged area near Kuchiki Manor, angling toward kido lights that had been set up in the area of the attack.

The three made sounds of surprise and dismay as they reached the horrific scene and found a number of shinigamis standing near where Byakuya knelt alongside Hanataro, who was silently crying as he held a stasis field over Tetsuya's motionless body.

"Oh gods..." Renji managed, the breath going out of him painfully as he took in the sight of his friend.

Tetsuya laid facedown, his head turned slightly aside and eerily lit by the kido lamps around him. Alongside him laid the pieces of his diminishing zanpakuto, held back from disappearing only by Hanataro's stasis spell The young noble's pretty blue eyes were half-opened, the pupils gone wide and black and the surface fixed and glassy. Blood stained Tetsuya's torn clothing and colored the ground around him, seeping into Byakuya's haori and shihakusho as he knelt at his cousin's side, holding one pale, limp hand in his.

"Holy hell," Ichigo whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "What in kami's name happened here?"

Ichigo and Renji froze as Byakuya's head lifted and his eyes found them, carrying a look of desperation wholly unlike the usually stoic clan leader ever wore.

"Inoue Orihime," he said, his eyes fixing on the girl, "Please, can you help him?"

Orihime disentangled herself from the still spellbound Ichigo's arms, and ran to Tetsuya's side, loosing her power and dropping onto her knees beside the fallen shinigami as a golden oval healing field rose over him. Ichigo and Renji moved closer, watching wordlessly as the human girl sought to save their friend.

"What happened, Taicho?" Renji asked shakenly, feeling a shiver pass through him at the pain reflected in his superior's dark eyes, "Who would do something like this?"

"We are not certain," Byakuya answered softly, "What we do know is that Tetsuya left our division and came out here, apparently with Arashi. Arashi was able to communicate to us that he had come here to meet his fiancé."

"Way out here?" queried Ichigo, "Why?"

"They were under rules of courtship and likely wanted to speak privately, without their attendants. They would have wanted to meet somewhere where they would not be seen alone together. And as the war had ended and things are quiet, Tetsuya spends a great deal of time out in nature anyway. He would have been perfectly at ease here, especially with Arashi nearby."

"Taicho, I know those two pretty well," Renji said, frowning, "And they aren't the type to be taken by surprise. Was Arashi able to tell you anything more about what happened?"

"He wasn't able to impart much. He too was gravely injured. He said that Tetsuya left him to meet his fiance in the copse of trees over there. He wasn't sure if Shirohoshi ever arrived, but after, our team found signs indicating that he had been with Tetsuya a short distance from here. Arashi was attacked suddenly. He indicated that he had only a vague sense of something not being right, but he was not able to sense his enemies until they were upon him. There were multiple assailants and he was overcome quickly, without being able to warn Tetsuya. He doesn't know much beyond that, only that Tetsuya attempted to use an escape waterform that he keeps in Arashi's stable to get the two of them out of danger, but only Arashi arrived at the barn. As you know, when using his waterforms, if Tetsuya is stricken twice in quick succession, the waterform shatters. This suggests that Tetsuya was attacked before he could escape the area, but he managed to get Arashi through."

"H-how is ol' Fleabag?" Renji asked in a choked voice, "Is he gonna be all right?"

"Our animal specialist is with him at the manor. Everything is being done, and Makoto sounded optimistic about his prognosis when he last communicated about ten minutes or so ago. But if Tetsuya dies, Arashi will not survive either. They are soul-linked. One cannot survive without the other."

"Have you got any idea who the bastards are who did this? Any clues at all?" Ichigo asked, anger swelling in his voice.

"We..." Byakuya began, but he broke off as a young man with dark brown hair and widened brown eyes flash stepped into view, a short distance from them, followed by several attendants and a man who looked to be an older relative.

"Tetsuya!" the young man called out frantically, rushing towards his collapsed fiancé.

To everyone's surprise, as the young man approached, Byakuya came to his feet, drawing his weapon and slashing at the Hiromatsu heir.

"Byakuya-san, what are you doing?" cried Shirohoshi, drawing his own blade and blocking the Kuchiki clan leader's attack.

"Whoa, Taicho!" exclaimed Renji.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring.

"Byakuya," said the older of the two Hiromatsu clan members, "Release my brother at once!"

"Let me through!" Shirohoshi shouted furiously, "Why are you doing this?"

"Take this man into custody!" Byakuya ordered Renji, "He is under suspicion of..."

Byakuya looked back down at Tetsuya, a throb of emotion making it difficult to find his voice again.

"He is under suspicion for the attempted murder of Kuchiki Tetsuya!"

"What?" Shirohoshi gasped, paling, "You can't be serious! What are you saying?"

"Put your sword down," Renji ordered the young noble, "You're not going to help Tetsuya by resisting."

The sword dropped from Shirohoshi's nerveless hand, and he escaped the reaching hands of the shinigamis around him, gaining Tetsuya's side and falling onto his knees beside his lifeless fiance.

"Tetsuya!" he whispered, tears flooding his eyes as he took in the horrid sight, "Kami, Tetsuya...p-please...!"

A sob escaped him and he didn't resist the hands that took hold of him.

"Inoue-chan," he said breathlessly, "Tell me...can you save him?"

Orihime met his eyes worriedly.

"I am trying," she answered, tears coming to her eyes, "But my powers aren't fully restored from when I was healing people earlier. It's okay, though. I won't let him die. And...I have already stabilized the baby."

"The...?"

The gathered shinigamis went silent, staring down at Orihime and Tetsuya, and feeling the sense of tragedy deepen. Shirohoshi's brother's eyes darkened, but he remained silent, watching closely.

"Then..." managed Byakuya, "my cousin is...?"

"There is a smaller reiatsu inside him," explained Orihime, "I wouldn't have known what it was, but when I trained with the shinigami, Hachi, for a time, he explained that some noble males can be impregnated. The reiatsu of the two connects and is captured in a special internal chamber that forms. The baby remains in reiatsu form until it has matured, then emerges out of the body, where it forms into the body of the child. To harm the baby, there would have had to be a direct penetration of his body in that area, or a strong, disrupting force. Despite how badly he was hurt, Tetsuya-san was able to avoid taking a direct hit to that area."

"A baby," Ichigo mused, staring down at Tetsuya.

"Th-that must be what he was trying to tell me," Shirohoshi sobbed softly, taking Tetsuya's pale hand and bringing it to his lips.

He kissed the other man's fingertips, tenderly, then brought their joined hands to his heart. Byakuya stiffened and frowned, but sheathed his sword.

"You are under clan arrest, Hiromatsu Shirohoshi," he said in a low, threatening voice, "In addition to having violated clan rules by having sexual relations with Tetsuya before your wedding, you are the last person known to have seen him before this happened!"

The younger shinigami's hand tightened on Tetsuya's and he closed his eyes, loosing several tears to roll down his paled face.

"Byakuya-san," he said in a soft, devastated voice, "Take any action you must, but...please do not ask me to leave Tetsuya's side. I can't leave him...n-not like this!"

"Byakuya," said Shirohoshi's brother, "I will accept that you have the right to take my brother into custody, however, I ask that you allow the two to remain together until Tetsuya is stabilized. Shiro is obviously very distraught over this. You cannot truly think that he would have hurt Tetsuya this way..."

Byakuya gazed quietly down at the two, then looked back up at the Hiromatsu leader.

"He may remain at my cousin's side," Byakuya said in a low, still angry tone, "But he will have his powers sealed away and be under guard until this matter is resolved."

"Thank you, Byakuya."

The Hiromatsu clan leader turned to the two attendants who had arrived with him.

"Jun, Ken, he said quietly, "You will return home and make an emergency report to the council. We will want to meet as soon as possible."

"To see to Shiro-sama's release?" asked Jun.

The clan leader frowned.

"To see that our clan does not fall under suspicion. Someone has tried to frame my brother for murder and I want to find out who!"

He watched solemnly as the attendants disappeared, then stood, watching Shirohoshi and Tetsuya.

"You really think this was aimed at you?" asked Ichigo, making the Hiromatsu clan leader blink in surprise.

He turned his head to look at the young man who had spoken.

"I'm Kurosaki...eh, Shiba Ichigo."

The other man nodded.

"I know who you are," he acknowledged, "And I was hoping that we would meet, although I cannot imagine worse circumstances. I am Hisashi...Hiromatsu Hisashi...leader of the Hiromatsu clan."

Renji felt an uncomfortable twinge inside as the man extended a hand and Ichigo accepted it and shook it gently.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances also," Ichigo said solemnly, "But let me just tell you. You don't have to worry about the wrong person being blamed for this. If your brother is innocent, as you say, he will have nothing to worry about. Because Tetsuya is my friend...and come hell or worse, I am going to find the bastards who did this and I am going to destroy them!"

"Then," said the Hiromatsu clan leader, "we are joined in purpose...Shiba Ichigo."


	3. Pathways of Love

**Chapter 3: Pathways of Love**

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, his eyes straying to where Shirohoshi sat at Tetsuya's bedside, holding his injured fiancé's slender hand, "I need you to watch over Tetsuya for me while I attend to finding the ones responsible for this. Will you do that?"

"Sure thing, Taicho," Renji answered quickly, "I won't leave him alone for a second. But, you don't think that Shiro will...?"

"I still do not trust him," Byakuya said firmly, "He is still a suspect in this. We do not know if what he expresses is genuine or if he is acting to allay suspicion. I will find that out in due time, but in the meantime, Tetsuya must not be left vulnerable. This enemy who attacked him was aiming to kill. It is only because of Inoue Orihime's gift that we were able to revive him at all. His recovery now will depend on keeping his enemy away from him while we work to identify him!"

"Well, don't worry about that," Ichigo added, from where he stood beside Renji, "I will be staying here too. Tetsuya is my friend also, and I'm going to help Renji make sure that no one lays a finger on him."

"You have my gratitude, Shiba Ichigo," the noble said, letting his eyes touch the Shiba heir for a moment,

"B-bya...kuya-sama..."

All eyes turned to where Tetsuya laid, his sapphire eyes blinking and struggling to focus.

"Tetsuya!" Shirohoshi half-sobbed, "Tetsuya, my love, you're awake!"

"Sh-shiro-sama?" Tetsuya whispered deliriously, "Are you...all right? Did they...hurt you too?"

"Oh, no, they didn't. I wasn't there. I'm so sorry, Tetsuya! I shouldn't have left you."

"I...Shiro-sama, I can't...s-see you..." Tetsuya mumbled incoherently, beginning to lose consciousness again, "I was going to...tell you about it. Is our baby still alive?"

"Our baby is fine, my love," Shiro affirmed tearfully, kissing the younger man's fingertips and caressing his hair and face, "And you are going to be fine. Just rest for now, my heart."

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly, "Shirohoshi is right. You are going to be all right. But, we need to know as much as you can tell us. Did you see the faces of any of your attackers? Did you recognize anyone?"

"Ah...hah...I...no, it wasn't anyone I knew. But, there was a familiar reiatsu nearby. Someone was...watching."

"Who?" Shiro asked.

The machines around Tetsuya began to complain loudly as the blue-eyed shinigami tried to sit up, grappling at Shiro's shoulders to keep himself from falling back.

"H-he is here!" Tetsuya cried, "I can't...I can't see, Shiro-sama, but I _f-feel_ it nearby!"

Unohana taicho entered the room and motioned for the others to move back. Shirohoshi reluctantly released Tetsuya's hand and moved back to stand with Renji and Ichigo. The two noted the still-devastated look on Shiro's face and Ichigo placed a bracing hand on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be okay," he said solemnly, "Orihime brought him back, and she and Unohana taicho won't let him die now."

"B-but he's so weak," Shiro said numbly, staring dazedly at Tetsuya, "And he said that he couldn't see me!"

"I am afraid that the brutality of the beating he took was such that the trauma to his head caused swelling that is impairing his vision. And his spirit centers were overtaxed and burned badly. They were not functional at all when Orihime first healed him. She has managed to work at them gradually and they have begun to heal. But for now, Tetsuya-san is, I am afraid, blind and completely powerless.

"Oh kami..." Shiro whispered, a tear leaking onto his face, "Tetsuya!"

He is unable to sit up or stand. It will be some time before he regains those capacities and can walk again. Repeated infusions of Orihime's power will hasten his recovery, but she will need to rest between the infusions, so it will still take substantial amounts of time. And there is one more thing."

"What is it?" Shiro asked, his voice shaking, "Unohana taicho?"

"I have received word from Kuchiki Manor that Arashi, Tetsuya-san's stallion has disappeared."

"You...you mean he _died_?" Shiro half-sobbed, his face going white, "But that means that...that Tetsuya-san cannot..."

"At this time, I cannot determine if Arashi died, or if he was absorbed back into Tetsuya-san's body. As you know, Arashi was originally born from Tetsuya-san's body...a product of his will to fight that was so strong it outstripped his body's power. But you must remember that Arashi was badly injured too. It may be that his injuries forced him to return into Tetsuya-san's body to further heal, or it may mean that Arashi has passed from life. We simply cannot tell, as we know of no other situations of this kind. Perhaps after Tetsuya-san wakes again, we can determine more about that. But for now, he must rest to replenish his reiatsu. Orihime is on her way to continue his healing."

"Unohana taicho," Shiro said urgently, "Tetsuya sensed one of the ones involved in this. He said that the person was nearby!"

"I will have the area checked by our security for anyone who looks out of place," said the healer, "and guards will be stationed outside the door."

"And I will search the area as well," Byakuya said solemnly, "Renji, Ichigo, as you have indicated you are willing to assist in guarding my cousin, I will ask you to stay here and guard Tetsuya while I conduct my investigation."

"Sure thing, Taicho," Renji said, nodding.

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "We won't let anyone hurt Tetsuya.

"Thank you," Byakuya said, turning towards the door, "You have my gratitude."

They watched as Byakuya left, then went back to quietly contemplating their injured friend and his distraught fiancé. Shiro rested his head dazedly on Tetsuya's shoulder, whispering into his ear and barely reacting when Orihime arrived and began to heal him.

"It's going to be all right. You and our baby are going to be all right. I love you, Tetsuya! I love you so much. I have love you since I first laid eyes on you! You must not leave me, my sweet Tetsuya! My life would be so empty without you. Please, Tetsuya, please don't leave me!"

Renji and Ichigo exchanged glances, considering the man's words and emotional state as Unohana taicho imparted a few last instruction to Orihime, then left the room.

"You know, Renji," Ichigo said under his breath, "I think there's no way that Shiro has anything to do with what happened to Tetsuya. He looks really wrecked."

"Yeah," the redhead agreed, "He does. But Taicho's not so convinced. And he's angry at the guy anyway, because it's a really big deal to their elders if a family member has a child out of wedlock. They're probably going to give those two a hard time, once Tetsuya-san's recovered."

"Excuse me," said a male voice from the doorway, "I do not mean to intrude, but I must speak to Shiro."

"What is it, brother?" Shiro asked, looking up as Hisashi entered the room.

"I came to inform you of developments in our council. I know that you are, of course, focused on the well-being of your fiancé, but you should be aware that there is growing discontent."

"Isn't there always?" Shiro sighed, "But I understand. It was wrong of me to take advantage of Tetsuya before we were properly wed."

"That is not their main concern, actually," Hisashi said, drawing a curious look from his brother.

"No?"

"The Kuchiki clan is demanding the right to try you, not only for disgracing their cousin, but also for being involved in the assault on him."

"But I've already told everyone, I would never hurt Tetsuya!" Shiro exclaimed, "It is _killing_ me to see him like this. And he is having my child? They really believe that I would harm my own baby?"

"You were heard at the scene, displaying that you did not know about the child," Hisashi explained.

"I don't understand," Shiro said, shaking his head, "Brother, I love Tetsuya with all of my heart. I have never indicated any different. Why is everyone so convinced that I would do this?"

"I have been thinking about that," Shiro's elder brother posited, "And I am beginning to be convinced that it isn't that they believe you would do this."

"What?"

"Shiro..."

He paused as Rukia Kuchiki appeared in the doorway.

"Ichigo," she said quickly, "My brother is asking for you. He says that he has a few questions he wants to ask you."

She looked up at Renji.

"Nii-sama asked if you would remain here with Tetsuya while Ichigo and I assist him."

"Sure thing," Renji said, nodding.

Hisashi waited until the two left, then continued speaking to Shiro.

"As I was saying, I think there is more to this. I believe that it would be best for you to go to them and give a personal accounting of what has happened."

"I cannot leave Tetsuya's side!" Shiro exclaimed, "Not now! And besides, I am still in Byakuya-sama's custody."

"I have cleared the way for you to leave to attend the meeting of our elders, then to return to Tetsuya's side. Please heed my advice, Brother. If you do not do something to calm them, you could be removed as an heir."

"And why would that matter anyway," Shiro said darkly, "They could always leave you as our clan leader. You are, after all, the elder brother."

"I am," Hisashi agreed, "But our father never intended for me to be leader. It is only until you have completed the full qualifications for leadership, which as you know, was about to happen, as of your wedding to Tetsuya. You cannot afford to be dishonored in their eyes. Please, Shiro. Listen to me. Go to them and calm things. I have to return to the site of the attack on Tetsuya. Our team there will be giving me a report on their findings, which I will relay to the elders when I meet you there."

"Ah," sighed Shiro, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face, "I suppose it can't be helped, can it?"

He leaned forward and kissed his unconscious fiancé on the forehead. At his touch, Tetsuya stirred and moaned.

"H-he is here, Shiro-s-sama, he is..."

"It is all right," Shiro whispered, stopping his words with another gentle kiss, "Renji-san will stay with you. He won't let any harm come to you."

"Sh-shiro-sama..." Tetsuya moaned, "He is..."

He trailed off and settled into sleep again, leaving Shiro gazing down at him sadly.

Hisashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will be back with him again very soon, Brother," he said reassuringly, "And we will get all of this cleared up."

Shiro sighed resignedly and followed his brother out of the room. Renji moved to Tetsuya's side, slipping a hand into his friend's and giving it a gentle squeeze. Tetsuya's eyes opened for a moment, but couldn't seem to focus properly.

"Shiro-sama?" he whispered dazedly, "You must be careful. I remembered that one of the men who...he...looked like..."

He trailed off again and Renji shook his head sadly.

"Take it easy, okay? Orihime's taking good care of you."

He went quiet, watching until Orihime's glowing power retreated and she gave a weary sigh.

"I will come back later," she told the redhead.

"Hey," Renji said, touching her arm and drawing her eyes to his, "Orihime, is he...really going to be okay?"

"Yes," the girl assured him, "I know I can reject this. The injuries were just so bad, and there was a dark reiatsu around the wounds that inhibited my healing power. It is taking time to overcome it so that the injuries will fade. But I will do it. I will heal him."

"Did you...sense Arashi at all?"

"Just now," Orihime confirmed, "He has been returned to Tetsuya-san's body so that the two can heal together. I am going now to report that to Unhana taicho. She was very worried when Arashi disappeared."

"Right," Renji agreed, "Orihime, thank you. Taicho was really stunned by this. He and Tetsuya-san are very close."

"I know," Orihime acknowledged, "Everyone around Tetsuya-san seems quite protective of him. He is a gentle soul, Renji-san. I don't understand why anyone would ever hurt him."

"Well, we're going to get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, Ichigo and I are watching over him. And with you healing him, I know he will come out all right."

"Thank you, Renji-san," Orihime said, blushing at the compliment, "Please excuse me. I must go and make my report to Unohana taicho."

"Right."

Renji watched her go, then sat down in the chair Shiro had vacated, studying his friend's troubled face as he slept. He wanted to say something reassuring, but couldn't think of more than he had already said. He shook his head sadly, his mind replaying all that had happened, and sinking into his thoughts so deeply that he didn't hear when someone joined them in the room. He felt the swish of air as the door to the room closed suddenly and started to turn his head, only to be stricken with a stunning spell that threw him roughly to the floor.

Renji shattered the spell's hold on his almost immediately and started to rise, but was shocked with the heavy impact of a body forcing his down and another powerful shock of kido.

"Damn it, no!" he roared, struggling, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Renji gasped as he felt something sharp thrust into his partially restrained body. Something struck his head forcefully and he crashed down into darkness.

His assailant stood and looked over at Tetsuya, freezing as he realized that the other's eyes were open.

"Sh-shiro-sama?" he whispered, deliriously, "H-he is here!"

The man standing over Renji's collapsed body smiled wickedly and took a step towards Tetsuya, then froze as he heard footsteps approaching. He flash stepped to the window and opened it, disappearing out of it as the door opened and Byakuya entered the room with Rukia and Ichigo.

"Renji!" Rukia and Ichigo gasped together.

Byakuya flash stepped to his fallen fukutaicho.

"Rukia, bring a healer, quickly!" he hissed, dropping to his knees at Renji's side, "Ichigo, make sure that Tetsuya was not injured."

Ichigo moved quickly to Tetsuya's side and looked him over briefly.

"He's all right," Ichigo said in a relieved voice, "Whoever it was, seems to have been scared off before he could hurt Tetsuya."

He took up a position on the other side of the redhead, his eyes intense as he watched Byakuya struggle to stop the profuse bleeding in Renji's abdomen.

"Who in the hell could have done this?" Ichigo demanded, "It's broad daylight and there are healers all over! There were guards on the door. Where did they go?"

"Whoever did this may be a member of the stealth force," Byakuya suggested, "They were able to get past all of that, and they reached Renji with stealth. Although some months ago, such a thing wouldn't have surprised me greatly, as he did not sense reiatsu very well, we had been training on that very thing, and he has improved substantially. I wouldn't think anyone without stealth force training could..."

He paused and his eyes darkened.

"But then...the Hiromastu clan is well known for their stealth abilities.

"You still think Shiro did this?" Ichigo mused, shaking his head, "I don't know. From what I saw, he..."

"Kuchiki-taicho!" exclaimed Kotetsu Isane, bursting through the doorway.

"Come quickly," said Byakuya, "Renji has been attacked. He is bleeding badly."

Renji's eyes opened as Isane's healing power rose around him. His eyes met Byakuya's apologetically.

"T-taicho, I'm sorry," he panted, grimacing, "I d-don't know how that guy got in here."

"It wasn't your fault," the noble assured him, "This person attacked in broad daylight and appears to have overcome the two guards at the door. This was not just some random attacker. This person knows what he is doing."

"There are surveillance cameras," Isane said, frowning as she addressed the gaping wound in Renji's midsection, "We will view them as soon as I have him stabilized."

"You sh-should go after the b-bastard!" Renji exclaimed, his voice shaking, "He tried to hurt Tetsuya-san again."

Byakuya looked from Renji to Tetsuya, then shook his head.

"I don't think that Tetsuya was his target."

"What?" breathed Ichigo, looking into the noble's eyes questioningly.

"He was good enough to get through all of that security and take Renji down quickly. He would have been able to finish Tetsuya in a flash if he had really been intending to kill him. It may or may not be the same person."

"But whoever it is, they've now attacked two people who are close to you," Ichigo concluded, "So what's going on here? Who's the real target? Tetsuya? Renji? Or could it maybe be you?"

"T-taicho, please," Renji said dizzily, "Be careful. This guy...he wasn't just getting me out of the way to reach Tetsuya. He struck to kill. If...if Ichigo is right..."

"Be quiet, Renji," Byakuya scolded him gently, his eyes intense as he watched Renji's eyes close and the redhead faded into unconsciousness, "Just rest."

"Renji!" cried Rukia from the doorway, "Nii-sama, what happened to Renji?"

"Rukia," Byakuya said sternly, "I want you to stay here with Ichigo. Watch out for each other, and do not leave Renji and Tetsuya alone for a moment! I will be back."

"But Nii-sama, where are you going? Nii-sama!"

She shook her head in frustration, dropping to her knees beside Ichigo and slipping a hand into Renji's

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked Isane.

"He'll be all right," the healer promised, "But we are going to have to keep him here overnight. He can stay in here, since Kuchiki taicho wants them both carefully protected. And hospital security has been tightened."

"Though I don't know if it will do any good," Ichigo sighed, "Whoever this guy is, he's really determined."

His eyes grew sad and his fingertips touched Renji's hand where Rukia held it.

"C'mon, buddy, be okay, all right?"

Rukia looked up at him for a moment, understanding flickering in her eyes as she saw his fingertips move slightly, caressing his wounded friend's hand.

"He'll be okay, Ichigo," she said in a low voice, "He has to be."


	4. Comfort

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

Shiro watched out of the corner of an eye as Ichigo sat quietly at Renji's side, watching over the redhead, as he had from the time of his friend's injury. The Shiba heir remained partially turned away from him and leaned against the wall, his golden brown eyes blinking now and then as he kept watch. Shiro leaned closer to Tetsuya, resting his head on Tetsuya's pillow and breathing a few whispers into his lover's ear.

"Tetsuya, my love, I think that we are going to have to get out of here," he intoned softly, "I know Byakuya-sama is doing everything he can to keep you safe, but with what happened to Renji-san, I wonder if he really can do that. I won't lose you! I would die inside without you, Tetsuya! I want so much for us to safely welcome our child into the world, but if these awful people who attacked you reach you again, I fear for both of you! I know of a safe place...a place no one knows about, where you can heal and I can watch over you. We only need a moment to escape."

He watched Ichigo carefully, choosing a moment when he yawned and rubbed his hands over his face to silently slide open the window near where he sat at Tetsuya's bedside. Then, he waited calmly, his body relaxed and alert, until the door opened and a healer entered the room to take the patients' vital signs. The young man moved to Tetsuya's side first, leaning over him to conduct his brief examination. As he turned and joined Ichigo at Renji's bedside, Shiro slid back Tetsuya's blankets and scooped his semi-conscious lover into his arms. He launched himself through the window and flash stepped down to the ground, taking advantage of the fact that it was night to cover his movements. Dashing into a dark alley, he looked back up at the window and breathed a sigh of relief at having escaped without being seen. He immediately opened a senkaimon, and as a commotion flared up in the room they had exited, he disappeared into the precipice world and fled. Swift flash steps carried them through the darkness and he whispered soft reassurances to Tetsuya as he ran.

"Just be calm, my love," he panted, "We will be in a safe place and able to rest and allow you to heal soon."

Tetsuya mumbled a sleepy, incoherent reply and settled against the Hiromatsu heir's shoulder, burrowing his face into Shiro's dark hair. Shiro angled towards an exit, pausing to listen in the darkness and pleased at finding that they seemed not to have been followed.

"I will keep you safe, Tetsuya," he promised, "No matter what happens, I won't let you be hurt again. My heart aches at having not been there to protect you when you needed me. You are just so strong, I never imagined that in the wilderness, where my Tetsuya is perfectly at ease, and so close to home, that anyone would ever try to hurt you, or that if they did, they would be such terrible foes that would nearly destroy you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much!"

He flash stepped through the exit and into the living world, emerging onto a quiet, moonlit street. He carried Tetsuya a short distance, to a small cottage that overlooked a lovely lake and produced a key, then slipped inside.

He carried Tetsuya into the master bedroom and laid him in bed, kissing him warmly on the mouth and admonishing him to rest. Then, he quickly set a barrier to conceal their presence before returning to Tetsuya's side and lying down beside him.

"We will be safe enough for tonight so that we can rest. I set an array of trip lines and sensors. In the morning, I will have to start figuring out what to do. Because hiding will not be enough. We have to find out who tried to kill you and Renji-san, and exactly why. Until we know these things, we cannot stop this monster, and we cannot make the way safe for us to return home."

He leaned over, grinning, and nibbled gently on Tetsuya's soft earlobe.

"Although, given how much I love to get my Tetsuya alone, I may not be in a hurry to let you go home again."

His handsome face quickly sobered again.

"All levity aside, I don't ever want you to be hurt again. It is agony to see you like this, to be so helpless to do anything for you really. Still, just know that I will be here watching over you. I love you, my sweet Tetsuya. I will never know love that is sweeter."

"Sh-shiro-sama?" Tetsuya whispered, his eyes opening into slits and trying to focus on the room he was in, "Shiro-sama...wh-where are we?"

"We are in a safe place, my love. Rest quietly now. You will need your strength."

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Shh, he will come soon. Rest, Tetsuya.

Tetsuya nuzzled more deeply into his embrace, slowly giving himself over to sleep again.

_Who could have done this? _Shiro wondered, gazing sadly at his beautiful fiancè, _Who could have done something like this to the man I love?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is it? What has happened?" Byakuya demanded, flash stepping into the hospital room and moving quickly to where Ichigo stood by Renji's bed, speaking animatedly with the security guards that had rushed into the room.

Before the Shiba heir could answer, Byakuya's eye fell onto the empty bed on the other side of the room and his breath froze in his chest.

"Tetsuya!" he whispered, "Ichigo, where is Tetsuya? Where is my cousin?"

"I swear. I only turned my head for a moment while the healer was examining Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I don't know how it happened so fast. No one came into the room through the door, and I know that the window was closed when you and Rukia left. Only Renji, Tetsuya, Shiro and me were in the room."

"And that means that..."

"My brother took him, didn't he?" said a male voice from the doorway.

"Hisashi," Ichigo mused, frowning and shaking his head, "I don't know. I just...turned for a moment with the healer as he was checking on Renji and the next thing we both knew, they were gone! I didn't even hear a flash step or sense a change in the reiatsu around us!"

"That is not so surprising as our family in general, and my brother and I in particular have mastered a number of the ways of the Onmitsukido. But, I can tell you that I sensed the opening of our family senkaimon in a time frame consistent with Tetsuya's and my brother's disappearance."

"This does not bode well," Byakuya said darkly, "Even if we accept that Shiro, himself, is not one of Tetsuya's attackers, those two are out there all alone, with Tetsuya injured and not able to assist Shiro in their protection. This was very reckless!"

"But you don't really think that Shiro was involved in the attack still, do you, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter if he was or was not," Byakuya concluded.

"He has taken a member of the Kuchiki family from his relatives, without Tetsuya even being able to give his consent," Hisashi added, "It only adds to the crimes that my brother has already committed in luring and impregnating Tetsuya out of wedlock. This is becoming very serious."

"But I've seen Shiro with Tetsuya," Ichigo objected, "I've watched them for hours. You can't tell me that guy isn't in love with Tetsuya. And I think he just doesn't think Tetsuya can be protected here. I have to say that I'm kind of in agreement with that. Renji's already been hurt while he was protecting Tetsuya. Whoever is doing this is pretty damned determined. But you aren't going to get to the bottom of what's going on by going after Shiro. While you're distracted with persecuting him, that person who attacked Tetsuya and Renji is still out there!"

"That is exactly why I need you to help me find my brother!" Hisashi said stridently, "Shiba Ichigo, I do not want to think poorly of Shiro, any more than you do, but his recklessness is having worrisome consequences and it is bringing our respective clans into dangerous conflict."

"I'm not leaving Renji to go off on some hunt to track down Shiro," the Shiba heir said firmly, "In my opinion, Tetsuya's in better hands with Shiro than he was here!"

"That is only your more naive, youthful perspective," Hisashi suggested.

"I agree," said Byakuya, frowning, "While I do have more confidence now in Shiro's feelings for my cousin, they are now alone and Tetsuya cannot defend himself if their enemy does find them."

"If we find him, then we can offer them better protection," asserted Hisashi.

"But it seems like all you've done is get on him about how his actions are reflecting on the clan," Ichigo observed, "Now you say you want to find him to help him? Aren't you just going to drag him back here and make him face charges for taking Tetsuya?"

"I won't lie and say that there won't eventually be consequences for my brother's actions," answered the Hiromatsu leader, "but right now, my concern is to make sure that my brother's recklessness does not end up in Tetsuya and him both being killed by whoever is after them. Please, Ichigo, won't you help me to find them? We could...we could have your friend, Renji, moved to the living world. He could stay with Urahara Kisuke, where he would be better protected than here. And you would have faster access to Inoue Orihime if your friend needs additional healing."

"Huh," Ichigo sighed, "You do kind of have a point about Karakura Town being safer for Renji than here. Kisuke's not going to let anyone touch a person who's under his protection. What do you think, Byakuya?"

The Kuchiki leader considered the question quietly for a moment.

"I agree that it would be advantageous to have Renji moved to Karakura Town for further recovery. We still do not know who is behind these attacks, but they have already breached the defenses here. I do not think they will do so with Urahara Kisuke watching over Renji."

"We already know that my brother took Tetsuya into the living world anyway," said Hisashi, "We could use Urahara Kisuke's shop as a base from which we could conduct our search, while also protecting your friend."

"I think Hisashi has a point," Byakuya said solemnly, "Given the trouble that Shiro is in with both of our clans, it is better if we are the ones to find him. The situation could become dangerous if the wrong people find them first. Even if they are from our clans, they might not have Tetsuya's and Shiro's best interests at heart."

"I guess you're right about that," Ichigo agreed, looking down at Renji's calm sleeping face, "I am worried about Tetsuya. He's my friend too. I just don't want Renji put in more danger because I'm off trying to track down those two."

"Renji couldn't have better protection than Urahara Kisuke," Byakuya affirmed.

"And taking him to Urahara's shop will allow all of us to look for Shiro and Tetsuya," added Hisashi.

"Right," Ichigo sighed, reaching over to squeeze Renji's hand, "So, Buddy, you ready to get carted off to Kisuke's for awhile?"

Renji stirred sluggishly and turned one cinnamon colored eye on the Shiba heir.

"W'th'fuck'r you talking about?" Renji muttered dazedly, "I _hate_ having to stay with that bastard. He'll have me workin' for him for a year t'make up for the trouble. I'm fine here."

"Shut up, asshole," Ichigo said affectionately, "You'll be safer there and we kinda have to go there because we need to find Tetsuya."

"T-tetsuya?" the redhead mumbled, "Sh-shiro took off out th'window with'im."

"Ah," Hisashi sighed, his face falling, "Then, there is no question that my brother did abduct Tetsuya. Byakuya, I will, of course, apologize for my brother's brashness and offer to take on the burden of responsibility for the outcome of his actions."

"I understand that Shiro is a young man, and that he will sometimes act without thinking. But I do not think that he means to do Tetsuya any harm. I only want to find them so that I can protect my cousin from whoever the real culprit is."

"Then, we have the same goals in mind," agreed Hisashi, "Come, then, we need to get Renji to Karakura Town and begin our search."

The Kuchiki clan leader exited the room to make the arrangements while Hisashi and Ichigo remained in Renji's hospital room, waiting.

"You and Renji seem close," Hisashi commented, glancing down at the dozing redhead, I understand you met a little while back, when Kuchiki Rukia was involved in that fiasco that Aizen Sousuke caused, although with the outbreak of the quincy war, you must have grown closer."

"Yeah, Renji and I reached bankai around the same time, "And learning that I was part of the Shiba clan really changed things once things calmed down and we had time to process. Renji's been great while I was settling into life at Shiba Manor. We train together a lot."

"Ah, from your familiarity, I wondered if maybe there was more than that even between you. My apologies if that seems a bit rude. I don't mean to be."

Neither of the two noticed as one of Renji's eye opened slightly to observe them, then closed again.

"Naw, it's okay. There's nothing like that between Renji and me. We're just both learning and growing stronger together. We're tight, but he's not interested in me that way."

"Hmmm, an interesting choice of words," Hisashi said, gazing thoughtfully at the Shiba heir, "It would seem that you could be interested."

"Well," Ichigo said blushing, "we do argue like an old married couple sometimes. But I would never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable."

"I see," Hisashi replied, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again and fixing them on Ichigo, "In any case, I hope you will forgive me for being so insistent about going after my brother, but I am very concerned about the relations between our clan and the Kuchiki clan."

"Well, Byakuya doesn't seem to be all that interested in fighting with you. It seems like he's actually being pretty diplomatic."

"Perhaps," Hisashi agreed, "but while that may be true, the clan leaders' perspectives are not the only ones that determine the status of relations between our clans. The elders of either council can also either facilitate or disrupt our negotiations."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I am finding that there's a lot to clan relations that I'm having to learn."

"Do you think it would help to talk about it while we are in Karakura Town? After all, you are a budding clan leader to be and I already lead a clan. Perhaps it would be helpful to share ideas."

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said amiably, "I usually only hear about our own elders' perspectives. It might be good to hear about things from someone else's sometimes."

"Very well, then. When we have time amidst caring for Abarai Renji and searching for my brother, we can certainly exchange ideas. I look forward to that," Hisashi said, looking up at the doorway as Byakuya returned.

_Yeah, I'll bet you'd like that, _Renji mused inwardly, _Just what's up with this guy? Is he trying to put the moves on Ichigo? What's his story anyway? Something tells me not to trust this guy. I wish I could move, but whatever that fucking healer gave me is knocking me for a few loops. _

_Damn!_

_I want to tell him._

_He should be careful._

"Hey Byakuya," Ichigo greeted the other noble, "How did things go? Did you get a message to Kisuke? Can he help us out?"

"Yes," the Kuchiki leader confirmed, "The healer said that he gave Renji a sedative a short time ago, and so he should be fine with being transported. We should go now, before word might leak out about where we are going and what our plans are."

"You're worried we're being watched?" Ichigo queried.

"We _are definitely_ being watched," Byakuya corrected him, "We only do not know how closely. We must be extremely cautious."

"I agree," said Hisashi, "I think we should leave immediately."

"Urahara Kisuke expressed the same opinion," Byakuya replied, "and I think he is correct in his thinking. We do not want this enemy to be able to anticipate us. We'll need to try to trip him up."

"How're we going to do that?" asked Ichigo.

"I do not know yet," Byakuya admitted, "That is something we will discuss upon reaching Karakura Town. But we must go now."

Two healers entered the room, carrying a stretcher, onto which they carefully loaded the apparently sleeping redhead. they waited as Hisashi opened a clan senkaimon, then led the group into the precipice world.

Almost immediately, the shinigamis' ears were assaulted with a loud, roaring sound.

"Kami, the cleaner!" Hisashi cried, grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him into a run, "Hurry, get moving!"

Byakuya pulled Renji off of the stretcher and threw him hastily over a strong shoulder, then moved forward in blazing flash steps. The healers dropped the stretcher and fled as well, while Hisashi and Ichigo ran together. They stayed just ahead of the rumbling monstrosity as they honed in on the exit.

"We're not gonna make it!" Ichigo shouted as the cleaner moved closer.

"Wait!" Hisashi called out urgently, pulling Ichigo along as he blasted open a doorway and dragged the Shiba heir through.

"What the...YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" howled Ichigo as the two tumbled through the air and then crashed down into water.

They surfaced a moment later, coughing and sputtering. Hisashi grabbed at the front of the Shiba heir's shihakusho and propelled him toward the barely visible shore. Forced to save their breath for swimming, the two exchanged no words, but swam, side-by-side and after several tense minutes, dragged themselves onto the shore, where they sat, panting and coughing, looking back at the water and waiting for the others to emerge.

"Do you think they made it in?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Hisashi answered, frowning, "I don't sense them, but there is a lot of distortion here. We should dry off and find shelter before it gets dark."

"Shouldn't we find a way out?" Ichigo objected, "Kisuke..."

"Weren't you paying attention?" Hisashi asked, "The door slammed behind us. Ichigo, do you know what that means?"

"Eh...that we're locked in?"

"Dimension doors like that one are usually locked because there is something that is being kept inside here."

"What? Then, why the hell'd you bring us in here?"

"Because facing something dangerous seemed better than dying," the Hiromatsu leader countered.

"Right," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, "Sorry, I just...don't want anything bad to happen to Renji."

"I understand," said Hisashi, "I can see that you love him more than you were ready to admit earlier."

"I never said that I...!"

"Come, we must make a defensible shelter," Hisashi said, cutting him off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hisashi started to move away from the water while Ichigo looked back, scanning the surface for any sign of a disturbance. Seeing nothing, he shook his head again in frustration and followed the Hiromatsu heir into the trees.


	5. The Beast

**Chapter 5: The Beast**

Renji felt an explosion of pain that seemed to strike everywhere at once as his body suddenly crashed down into deep, icy cold water. His instinct might have been to howl in dismay, but he swiftly fought the reflex so as not to drown himself, and he forced his aching arms and legs into motion. Swimming proved even more painful than crashing down into the water had been, but his squinted eyes spotted what looked like land in the space ahead of him, so he limped forward through the water and washed up on the shore too exhausted and pain-wracked to move for a time. He drifted off on the warmer, sandy shore, only stirring again when it was well into the night and his body was shivering again from exposure.

_What in kami's name happened?_

_Where the hell am I?_

He vaguely remembered being carried out of the healing center, then some kind of commotion happening and Byakuya throwing his screaming body roughly over a shoulder.

_I think I fainted when he yanked me off the stretcher. I have no idea what happened after that._

He lifted his head off the sand and groaned as he realized that his bottom and legs were still in the water, and now ice cold, while his upper body had dried and was only slightly uncomfortable.

"Fuck..."

He moved his numbed legs and crawled the rest of the way out of the water, shivering so that his teeth rattled as he moved. He spotted a small opening in the rocks ahead of him and crawled towards it, hoping it would work as a proper shelter. But moving sent jolts of pain through his injured body and before long, he was seeing spots. The spots gave way to a long period of grayness and silence that ended with him being jolted awake again by the odd feel of his mouth being opened, warm, sweet lips covering his mouth as someone's fingers held his nose and warm air was forced into his lungs.

"HEY!" he yelled furiously, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? STOP!"

"I think he's breathing," a male voice said dryly, "You can stop that now."

"Oh...right, sorry Renji."

The sound of Ichigo's cheerful voice and blinding light that assaulted Renji's cracked open eyes next, made them tear instantly. Ichigo squeezed his hand firmly, his voice taking on a more relaxed tone as it settled in that his friend was still alive and breathing.

"Hey, Renji! What the heck are you doing here? Looking for seashells?" the Shiba heir chuckled, "Hold still, okay? I'm gonna heal you so I don't have to carry your sorry ass back to camp."

"You wanna hold it fucking down, you moron?" the redhead complained, "I think your stupid voice just split my head in two!"

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "And I'm even more sorry my kido sucks so bad I'm not that good at healing."

"I can do that, if you like," offered a male voice that Renji recognized as the Hiromatsu leader.

"N-naw, that's okay," Renji said, trying to sit up, then groaning and collapsing back onto the sand.

"Be quiet and let the guy heal you," Ichigo admonished him, "We have to get out of the open. Hisashi sensed some kind of thing we don't want to meet somewhere nearby. I guess it's a pretty good thing he's with us, since neither one of us can sense reiatsu very well."

"R-right," Renji sighed, his stomach fluttering anxiously at the odd look the Hiromatsu leader was giving him, "Whatever. but I really don't know him that well and I don't like people I don't know touching me a lot."

"Huh? What?" Ichigo mused, frowning, "This from a guy who walks around half-naked with his tattoos teasing us all of the time?"

"Shut up! I do not!" Renji objected, "I get hot training, okay?"

"Sure," Ichigo chuckled good naturedly, "I think you just like showing them off."

"I do not!"

"Hey, don't get all flustered," the Shiba heir laughed, "I was just teasing you. Lie still for a sec. I'll try not to singe you while I'm healing you."

He laughed again at the deadly look he received in reply.

"I guess Renji's feeling a little better."

"Well, I will feel better when we are not out in the open," Hisashi said, looking around, "Who knows when that thing I sensed will be back around this way?"

"All right," Ichigo said, giving Renji a determined look, "Do you think you can get up now, or do I have to carry you over my shoulder?"

"Just don't fucking _drop_ me like Taicho did," Renji answered dryly, "But seriously, have either of you sensed him?"

"Uh-uh," Ichigo answered, frowning, "But don't worry. It's Byakuya. I'm sure he's fine and already looking for us."

"Okay, enough talking, help me up," the redhead said shortly, extending a hand and clenching his jaw.

He grunted in pain as Ichigo pulled him slowly to his feet, then almost collapsed again when he tried to take a step. He swatted Ichigo's hand away as the Shiba heir started to reach around him, then staggered forward, pitching drunkenly as he walked.

"You sure you want to...?

"I'm fine!" Renji panted, stumbling forward stubbornly as Ichigo and Hisashi exchanged perplexed glances and followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya looked around the corner, watching in silence as the cleaner roared off into the distance, then looking back over his shoulder and motioning to the two men behind him.

"Go on to Urahara's shop now and tell him that there was trouble in the precipice world."

"But Kuchiki taicho, are you sure that we should leave you in here alone?"

"Go. Ask him to contact Rukia and to have her request a rescue team from Ukitake taicho. I will track the reiatsu of the missing men and meet with the rescue team when they arrive."

"Yes sir!" the healers said together.

Byakuya turned back to the area that the cleaner had passed through, following the long corridor and extending his senses. He frowned deeply, remembering with frustration how suddenly Renji had been forced from his hands.

_It felt strange, like some kind of power might have hit me or him, dislodging him from my grasp. It was lucky that Hisashi blasted through that doorway. The oddest thing is, it closed again right away. I am sure I saw those three fall through, though. Still, they will be trapped if I cannot locate that doorway again. I know it is along here somewhere. The rest of us were forced to run only a short distance before turning off to avoid that thing, so it has to be close by._

_The problem is, if it is a restricted area, housing a creature banished there, the doorway could have a concealing kido on it to keep people from breaking in as they did. But if it had a concealing kido, how did Hisashi sense it? It seems a little too convenient._

_Hmmm._

He continued slowly along the corridor, studying the walls carefully and noting the reiatsu levels around him as he went.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shiro-sama?" Tetsuya whispered, bringing his fiancé awake with a start.

"What is it, my love? Do you need something? Another pain block? Some fresh tea?"

"No," Tetsuya continued softly, "I don't hurt so badly as long as I do not move. But I still cannot see you."

"It's all right," Shiro assured him, "The healers told us that you had a bad concussion and there is some swelling. As it recedes, you will regain your vision. Just go back to sleep now. You are still healing."

"But, Shiro-sama, there is something I must say to you. When I was attacked...I have remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I...I think I told you there was someone watching," Tetsuya said unsteadily, "The reiatsu was distorted, but it...felt like yours."

"I would never hurt you, Tetsuya. You know that."

"Yes," Tetsuya whispered, "but this means that there is someone in your family...that would."

"Tetsuya..."

He let out a breath as he realized that Tetsuya had lapsed back into sleep. Sliding out of the bed, he walked to the window and looked out at the bright, white stars.

_I won't think about that. I can't think about it. I want to think that my own brother would never do that. But...he's been acting strangely. I just don't understand all of what he does now._

_Could he have been involved?_

_But that means..._

_I don't want to think about what it means._

_I can't._

_Maybe when Tetsuya is better._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji gave a sigh of relief as he felt a pain block set in the area of his back that had been throbbing the worst, then warm fingers following the curves of his back muscles and very gently massaging. Ichigo's pleasant scent drifted over his senses and left the redhead drifting quite pleasantly in semi-wakefulness.

"That feel better?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo's hands spread out and ran slowly over his back, starting at the shoulders and sliding gradually downward, then returning to the top and working their way down more slowly, sensing and working on each area of soreness until Renji was completely relaxed, feeling weightless and dizzy, and more than a little aroused.

"Where's Hisashi?"

"He's out on guard. Why?"

"Ichigo, I think I should be honest with you. I think that guy's pretty interested in you."

"Huh," Ichigo huffed softly, "And that's your problem because?"

"I don't know," Renji admitted, "You know, ever since he arrived when they found Tetsuya, I've been getting weird vibes off the guy. Something just doesn't seem right about him. I can't put my finger on what it is. I guess it's just an instinct."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, giving Renji a measured look, "Or maybe it's something else."

"Come again?" Renji queried.

"Look, I agree that Hisashi is a little different, but you know, he's a clan leader. They have to be different because they have a billion old farts telling them what to do all of the time. I mean, think about how Byakuya acts. Sometimes, he's a total dick, but he doesn't want to be that way. It's just expected of him. I'm getting a pretty good dose of that, myself now, even though my clan's a little less pissy than the Kuchiki clan. So, maybe what you picked up on was just that."

"Maybe," Renji agreed, frowning, "but it feels different than that."

"Different how?"

"W-well, it's just the way he, you know. I guess it's just...aw, hell, I don't know. It's just a gut feeling I have about him. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ichigo repeated, a smirk creeping onto his face, "I think someone's afraid of a little noble competition, huh?"

"What? Get th'fuck outta here! You're delusional."

"Oh really," Ichigo said smugly, crossing his arms, "Are you really afraid I'll be swept off my feet by a guy like him?"

"Shut up, will you? I was just...forget I said anything, okay?"

Ichigo's smile faded and he studied Renji's expression for a moment.

"That's a pretty serious face you're making. You want to tell me what you're thinking?"

"Okay, fine. I'll just come out and say that I might be a little attracted to you, myself. But it really doesn't matter, because of who you are now."

"What are you talking about, Renji?" Ichigo asked, more seriously, "You really think I'm gonna go and change that much just because I belong to a noble clan? You know, I didn't grow up noble. I'm not like that. You should know it."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Renji fumed, "I just meant that I know from Kuchiki taicho that a lot of nobles end up in arranged marriages."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Yeah? Well, sometimes heirs and leaders have to forget their own feelings and do what's in the best interests of the clan. If the elders agree on a match for you to cement an alliance with another clan, or to smooth over some rough relations, you may have less say in what you decide to do than you think."

"I get all that, but I'm still not gonna marry someone who doesn't want to be with me."

"I think Hisashi knows that," Renji asserted, "I think he's gonna use that, too."

"Are you sure you're not just a little paranoid? I mean, you just said that you're interested in me, yourself, didn't you?"

"Is that what you think?" Renji asked, anger making a flush around his face and throat, "You're an idiot, Kurosaki!"

Renji paused and his frown deepened.

"Shiba," he corrected himself, "Look, Ichigo. Even if I do kinda like you that way, I know the reality of things. I didn't survive Inuzuri, the shinigami academy and being hit with Taicho's fucking bankai without learning a little here and there. Whatever you may think about things, you're a noble heir now, and it's going to change things. Maybe you're just used to getting your way by sheer force of will, but things just don't work like that, okay?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, scowling, "Well, how does _this_ work for you, asshole!"

Renji froze as Ichigo's hands wrapped around his wrists, holding them down as he leaned forward and crashed his lips into the redhead's hotly protesting ones. Renji pushed against his chest, his heart pounding and a feeling of blinding heat assaulting his loins as he tried to speak and Ichigo's tongue sank into his mouth, making words or even breathing impossible. Lack of oxygen joined the mingled pressures of injury and exhaustion to bring Renji down onto his back with the Shiba heir spread out on top of him.

"What are you d-doing?" Renji managed dazedly.

"I'm kissing you, stupid," Ichigo answered warmly, "C'mon, kiss me back this time, okay?"

Unable to resist, Renji opened his mouth wider, this time giving a little sigh of contentment as his tongue was sucked into Ichigo's mouth, where it commenced a deep and thorough exploration. He felt the ground shift and sway under him.

The next moment, he felt a rumble pass through the rocky shelter they were in and a small hail of shale and dirt rained down from above them.

"What the...? What's happening?" Ichigo gasped, grabbing the redhead's hand as Renji clenched his jaw and surged to his feet.

"Aw, FUCK, THAT REALLY HURT!" he roared as they ran out of the protected area and immediately encountered a singed and disheveled Hisashi approaching them.

"Hurry, we have to go!" he exclaimed, "_It's _coming!"

"What's coming?" Ichigo yelled, "and why are we running?"

"It's not the kind of thing you want to fight head on!" the Hiromatsu leader insisted, "It is able to shapeshift and to hide its reiatsu. I didn't sense it until it was nearly on top of me. Come on!"

The three men flash stepped away, Ichigo watching Renji carefully to make sure the injured redhead kept his feet. Hisashi alternated between watching the two and looking back over his shoulder as more rumbles of power shook the ground and odd breezes disturbed the branches of the trees around them. They ran until the forest went quiet behind them, then paused, listening.

A few seconds later, Renji made a sound of distress and collapsed in his tracks.

"Damn!" Ichigo swore, flash stepping to his side and dropping on his knees next to the redhead, "Come on, Renji! Don't do this! Not right now, you fool!"

"Ichigo, I think it's all right now," Hisashi said calmly, "Let's find a place to make a reiatsu cage. We need to stay out of this creature's reach for a while, at least until your friend recovers a little."

"Can you construct the cage?" Ichigo asked, "I'm learning, but I really suck at it, and Renji's unconscious."

"I can make the cage," Hisashi assured him, "Just watch over him for a few minutes while I get it constructed."

"Okay."

Ichigo sat quietly at the redhead's side, infusing his body with calming reiatsu and talking to him in low tones, until Hisashi gave a soft hiss to let him know the cage was ready, and he lifted the unconscious redhead and carried him inside.

"We'll be safe for the night," Hisashi said, sounding tired and relieved.

Ichigo studied him in silence for a moment.

"You okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the Hiromatsu heir sighed, "Just a little burned flesh, and a few cuts and scrapes. I'll be fine."

"All right. Let's get some sleep."

Ichigo laid down near Renji, while Hisashi reclined near the front of the cage. The two went quiet, closing their eyes and managing the first good sleep since they had arrived. But even as he slept, something seemed to nag at Ichigo.

_Renji said that he couldn't put his finger on it, and neither can I. It's just a weird feeling. I wonder what it means._

He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, then found himself dreaming about his training with Renji.

_The redhead yelped as the kido blast exploded in his face, sending him crashing to the sandy floor of Kisuke's training grounds. Ichigo gave an amused chuckle and approached Renji, extending a hand and smiling as he helped the redhead to his feet._

_"You okay?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. A little burnt skin and a few cuts never hurt anyone, right? Damn. I'm such a fuck up at kido. I wonder why I even bother, sometimes."_

His eyes opened in the darkness and observed Hisashi briefly, then closed again.

_Yeah._

_I think Renji might be right._

_Something's not right with this guy._

_But now isn't the time to confront him. Not while Renji's hurt and we're stuck with kami knows what out there._

_I wonder if Byakuya's all right._

_I wonder if anyone knows where we are, or that we survived._

_I wonder..._


End file.
